Listen to Me, Hyung!
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Inilah salah satu alasan dari berjuta-juta alasan mengapa aku mencintai Sungmin-hyung, ya, karena dia dapat melengkapiku, melengkapi kehampaan dalam hidupku, pikiranku serta hatiku.  Kyumin


Title: Listen To Me, Hyung!

Rate: NC-15

Summary: Inilah salah satu alasan dari berjuta-juta alasan mengapa aku mencintai Sungmin-hyung, ya, karena dia dapat melengkapiku, melengkapi kehampaan dalam hidupku, pikiranku serta hatiku. (Kyumin)

"Kyu, cepat keluar sekarang waktu makan malam!" teriak Sungmin-_hyung_ yang entah sudah berapa kali memanggilku. Daripada mendengar teriakannya atau bahkan omelannya aku segera bangkit dan meletakkan psp kesayanganku di atas tempat tidur. Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Entah mengapa rasanya belakangan ini aku merasa bosan, terlalu bosan. Rasanya benar-benar tak ada yang menarik perhatianku belakangan ini bahkan game-game yang kumiliki saja tak bisa membantu menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

Sampai diruang makan aku segera duduk, aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh bagian ruangan ini. Membosankan, aku bosan melihat _hyungdeul_ku bermesraan, aku bosan dengan lelucon-lelucon penghantar makan, aku bosan dengan keadaan ini. Dengan perasaan aneh aku pun segera bangkit dan berniat menonton TV saja diruang tengah.

"Kyu, tidak kemana-mana sebelum makan malam! Sekarang kembali duduk."

Sungmin-_hyung_ menarikku dan memaksaku kembali untuk duduk, tak ingin mengundang pertengkaran aku pun hanya mengikuti kemauan _namja_ yang statusnya adalah kekasihku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Belakangan ini aku memang banyak berdebat dengannya, bahkan hal kecil saja bisa kami debatkan, oleh karena itu aku menuruti saja kemauannya tadi daripada aku justru bertengkar dan menghilangkan nafsu makan para _hyungdeul_, lebih baik aku mengalah bukan?

"Sayur?" aku menaikkan salah satu alis mataku saat melihat sajian dihadapanku, aish, aku benci sekali dengan makanan ini. Sajian sayur ini hanya membuatku semakin muak dengan keadaan sekarang. Karena tak berminat dengan makanan ini, aku pun hanya mengaduk-ngaduk isi piringku saja.

"Kyu mulai saat ini kau harus makan sayur-mayur, sayuran itu bagus untukmu." ujarnya sembari menambah porsi sayur kedalam piringku yang hanya membuatku semakin mual.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, kau tahu kan aku benci makanan ini." ucapku pelan berusaha tak melampiaskan emosiku padanya.

"Tapi Kyuhyunnie, kau harus mencoba, suatu saat nanti kau juga harus makan sayuran."

Sungmin-_hyung_ mencoba menyuapkan satu sendok makanan menjijikan itu padaku, aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku sudah mencoba baik padanya tapi Sungmin-hyung tetap memaksaku, tidak bisakah dia mengerti aku? Dengan kesal, aku mendorong tangannya yang membawa sendok penuh makanan itu kemulutku.

"Lee Sungmin, sudah kukatakan, aku tak bisa makan makanan ini."

Aku pun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan, aku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan apa yang akan dikatakan para _hyungdeul_ku akan sikap kasarku pada kekasihku sendiri. Aish, rasa bosan ini benar-benar membuat emosiku naik turun. Aku tahu pasti perasaan Sungmin-_hyung_ saat ini benar-benar terluka, dan aku merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Tapi aku harus bagaimana, aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik tapi Sungmin-_hyung_ sendiri yang memaksaku memarahinya. Bukan salahku sepenuhnya kan jika aku bersikap seperti tadi?

Karena tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku pun kembali kedalam kamar dan memainkan game-game yang sekiranya bisa mengembalikan mood baikku hari ini. Akhirnya, aku terjun kedalam dunia gameku, ternyata berhasil! hal ini membuatku merasa lebih baik. Dan saat di tengah serunya permainan, kudengar pintu kamarku dan Sungmin-hyung terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sepasang lengan melingkar dileherku saat ini, sentuhan yang sangat kukenal kehangatannya.

"Kyu, _mianhae_. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah tadi." Ucapnya dengan lembut bahkan sangat lembut seperti malaikat. Aku pun segera menghentikan permainanku dan melepas kedua lengannya dari leherku perlahan, lalu memutar tubuhku agar dapat melihat sosok yang amat kucintai. Kutatap mata kelincinya, perasaan bersalah semakin merasukiku, aku telah membuatnya menangis, hal itu terlihat dari kedua matanya yang agak sembab. Dengan segera aku bangkit dari kursiku dan memeluknya.

"Maaf atas keegoisanku, Minnie. Aku tak bermaksud mengasarimu seperti tadi, emosiku sedang tak baik belangan ini. Maafkan aku atas sikapku beberapa hari ini."

Kurasakan kedua telapak tangan hangatnya kini membingkai wajahku, matanya menatap lurus kearahku. Tatapannya seakan menyihir perasaan gundahku menjadi sebuah perasaan yang sangat hangat.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu belakangan ini, maukah kau berbagi kegelisanmu?" ucapnya dengan sangat lembut seakan-akan Sungmin-_hyung_ melupakan bahwa tadi aku melukai perasaannya. Aku tak berani menatapnya, aku yakin tanpa aku beritahu pasti Sungmin-hyung bisa mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

"Kyu? Apa yang membebanimu? Mungkin saja aku bisa sedikit meringankan beban itu."

Pengertian, itulah Sungmin-hyung, Minnie-ku. Dia terlalu pengertian, terlalu baik, apakah aku yang egois ini benar-benar pantas memiliki sosok malaikat manis sepertinya? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kujawab, rasa bosan ini bukan sebuah beban, justru diriku sendiri yang membuat rasa bosan ini menjadi beban terberat.

"Aku…Aku hanya bosan, _hyung_. Aku merasa bosan dengan segala hal yang ada." ucapku sangat pelan hampir seperti berbisik. Aku menatap wajah Sungmin-_hyung_, goresan luka yang dalam dapat terlihat jelas dimatanya. Telapak tangan hangatnya pun meninggalkan pipi pucatku. Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjawab jujur. Tapi kenapa Sungmin-hyung kelihatan terluka karena jawabanku? Aku dapat melihat tetesan air mata yang kini coba ia tahan dipelupuk mata indahnya. Tubuhnya pun mulai berguncang hebat, aku yakin pasti aku benar-benar mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Minnie..wae-" ucapanku terhenti saat aku mencoba memeluknya tapi Sungmin-hyung justru berdiri dan menghindar dariku. Aku pun semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa yang salah dari jawaban bosanku tadi?

"Aku kini mengerti Kyu, aku mengerti kenapa belakangan ini kau aneh sekali. Tapi apa kesalahan yang kulakukan hingga kau bosan menjalin hubungan denganku, Kyuhyunnie?" ucapannya pun menjadi terbata-bata karena Sungmin-hyung berusaha menahan tangis yang terus mendesak keluar dari matanya.

Rasanya seperti dilempar dari ketinggian begitu aku mendengar ucapan Sungmin-hyung. Aku tak mengira Sungmin-hyung salah menangkap maksud kalimat 'bosan dengan segalanya'. Aku memang bosan dengan hidupku saat ini, tapi aku tak merasa demikian dengan apa yang kujalin dengan Sungmin-hyung. Aku mencintainya, dan mencintainya juga dicintai oleh Sungmin-hyung membuat hidupku lebih berwarna.

Aish, aku benar-benar lupa kalau Sungmin-hyung itu benar-benar sensitive dengan segala hal, seharusnya aku memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat dulu tadi. Babboya, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Minnie-chagi, aku tak bermak-"

Lagi-lagi belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku Sungmin-hyung berlari meninggalkan aku sendirian didalam kamar kami. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan karena aku benar-benar kesal saat ini.

"Aish, kau bodoh Sungmin-hyung. Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku memberi penjelasan?" ujarku setengah berteriak sambil memukul-mukul kayu meja, aku benar-benar harus melampiaskan emosiku sekarang ini. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengejar Sungmin-hyung, tapi aku yakin itu takkan menjadi hal yang baik karena aku dan dirinya sama-sama dalam kondisi emosi tinggi. Jadi mungkin lebih baik jika aku melampiaskan kekesalan disini, dan membiarkan Sungmin-hyung tenang dahulu.

"Sungmin-hyung, aku terlalu mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku bisa bosan denganmu, chagiya."

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu aku didiamkan oleh Sungmin-hyung. Bukan hanya mendiamkanku, bahkan dia selalu menghindar dariku. Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan kondisi ini, aku sangat merindukan bunny boyku itu, sangat sangat teramat sangat rindu. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir seminggu, aku sudah tidak tidur bersamanya, dia memilih tidur bersama Ryeowook-hyung, sehingga Yesung-hyung pun mengungsi dikamar kami. Dan karena pertukaran kamar tidur ini, Yesung-hyung tak berhenti mengutukku, karena dia menganggapku magnae biang masalah yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur bersama kekasihnya. Yesung-hyung tak mengerti bahwa aku lebih menderita daripadanya, dia masih lebih baik-bahkan sangat jauh lebih baik-walaupun tak tidur bersama Ryeowook, dia masih bisa bermesraan setiap saat, sedangkan aku? Sungmin-hyung saja menghindar untuk kontak mata denganku jangankan untuk bermesraan, berbincang saja tak bisa.

Hari ini genap 10 hari aku dan Sungmin-hyung "beristirahat" dari hubungan kami. Dorm kosong sekali hari ini, semua member tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sedangkan aku disini sendiri karena jadwalku hari ini benar-benar kosong. Aish, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jika saja aku tidak sedang "perang" dengan Sungmin-hyung, pasti hari ini menjadi hari terindah. Jadwalku kosong, berarti istirahat penuh, dan pastinya aku akan memaksa Sungmin-hyung untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya secara paksa, lalu hari libur ini menjadi hari yang indah karena didalam dorm hanya aku berdua dengan Sungmin-hyung. Yah, tapi itu hanya mimpi siang hari yang sangat indah, tak mungkin hari ini seperti itu, Sungmin-hyung saja benar-benar menghindariku.

'Ting Tong'

Suara nyaring bel menyadarkanku dari lamunan siang hari. Hah, menggangu saja tidak tahukah orang yang menekan bel itu kalau aku sedang membayangkan hal-hal membahagiakan akan Sungmin-hyung. Aku pun segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu itu segera.

"Sungmin-hyung, kembalinya cepat sekali?" Aku terkejut, sungguh, ketika aku melihat sosok yang amat kurindukan kini berdiri dihadapanku. Puji Tuhan, pasti Dia tahu apa yang tadi kubayangkan, makanya ia mengirim malaikatnya segera. Tapi, ya seperti biasa, Sungmin-hyung menganggapku seperti tembok, dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan langsung main masuk kedalam dorm. Yah, dia benar-benar marah atau mungkin kecewa padaku, mungkin.

Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya, tapi aku tahu yang kudapat hanyalah pandangan dari punggungnya pasti dia menghiraukanku. Tapi aku tak ingin terus seperti ini Sungmin-hyung harus mendengarkanku, sungguh aku tak sanggup jika Sungmin-hyung terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku mati bosan daripada mati karena didiamkan Sungmin-hyung. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku pun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin-hyung yang tengah mengambil minuman di dapur.

"Minnie." Segera kulingkarkan lenganku dipinggangnya, aku dapat merasakan ia tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba aku dibelakangannya dan memeluknya seperti ini. Tak hanya itu, aku pun menopangkan dahuku dibahunya, membiarkan aku puas menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang amat kurindukan saat ini. Aku tahu dia pasti makin marah karena aku bersikap begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika aku tak segera menahannya dia pasti menghidariku lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Minnie. Sangat merindukanmu." bisikku tepat ditelinganya, membuat kekasihku ini bergetar pelan akan sensasinya. Aku pun menjadi memiliki inisiatif untuk menggodanya, tapi rupanya apa yang kulakukan merupakan kesalahan, Sungmin-hyung justru berontak dan menolakku. Jika Sungmin-hyung terus berontak seperti ini aku yakin dia pasti bisa saja mengeluarkan martial artsnya untuk menghabisiku. Belum lagi, pasti dia bisa lolos lagi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku dan hubungan kami semakin memburuk.

Dengan paksa aku membalik tubuhnya dan menahan pergelangan tangannya serta menekan tubuhnya kemeja dapur agar ia tak banyak bergerak. Aku tahu aku melakukan hal yang kasar, tapi hanya ini cara agar Sungmin-hyung tetap ada dihadapanku.

"Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan aku!" teriaknya penuh amarah diikuti tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Dia pun masih terus berusaha memberontak agar aku melepaskannya. Tapi aku tetap bertahan dan justru memeluknya erat membiarkan dia terus menerus memukulku, meskipun semakin lama pukulannya hanya seperti pukulan seorang _yeojya_ karena sepertinya Sungmin-hyung sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku benci kau, Kyu! Aku benci!." ucapnya disela dengan isak tangisnya. Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin seperti ini, tapi bagaimana lagi, keadaan benar-benar memaksaku.

"Minnie, tolong dengarkan aku, aku letih kita begini." aku terus berusaha menenangkannya tapi sepertinya usahaku benar-benar tak ada hasil. Sungmin-hyung tak menghentikan tangisannya. Justru dia terus menggumamkan kata jahat dan benci kepadaku. Bagaimana aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini jika aku saja tak diberi kesempatan bicara?

"Hyung tolong dengarkan penjelasanku!" tak tahan akhirnya aku pun berteriak. Mungkin Sungmin-hyung terkejut karena bentakkanku, dia pun akhirnya diam meskipun begitu ia masih tetap menangis. Berusaha untuk tidak dikendalikan emosi, aku mengangkat wajahnya membiarkan dia menatap mataku, dengan perlahan aku jelaskan semuanya mengenai kebosananku yang menjadi petaka buruk dalam hubunganku dengan Sungmin-hyung.

"Mungkin aku bosan, karena aku hanya manusia, tapi rasa bosanku bukan pada kita. Tapi hanya pada keadaan sekitar, maaf atas sikap kasarku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, Hyung. Aku tak kuat jika kau terus menghindariku, aku sangat membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti rayuan manis belaka, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku mengatakan kenyataan padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin." ujarku panjang lebar, aku memang bukan namja yang baik dalam merangkai kata. Aku hanya mengatakan seadanya, hal seadanya yang benar-benar memenuhi perasaanku. Dan hal itu adalah rasa cintaku pada seorang namja manis yang kini tengah berada dalam dekapanku.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Jeongmal mianhae karena aku begitu egois padamu. Aku pun sangat mencintaimu, Cho kyuhyun."

Sungmin-hyung akhirnya mengucapkan satu kalimat yang benar-benar aku rindukan. Aku merindukan ia berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu lamanya aku tak mendengar kalimat itu, rasanya aku benar-benar kosong. Tapi setelah suara namja manis itu mengungkapkannya rasanya diriku seperti terisi seperti sedia kala. Inilah salah satu alasan dari berjuta-juta alasan mengapa aku mencintai Sungmin-hyung, ya, karena dia dapat melengkapiku, melengkapi kehampaan dalam hidupku, pikiranku serta hatiku.

"Hyung, aku akan memaafkan hyung, jika-" dengan segera ku tahan tubuhnya dan kulumat bibirnya yang sejak tadi menggodaku. Oh, hyung andai kau tahu, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku pun menurunkan ciumanku kearah leher putihnya, entahlah mungkin karena dorm yang sepi ini nafsuku terhadap Sungmin-hyung benar-benar tak bisa kubendung lagi. Desah serta hela nafas Sungmin-hyung yang tepat menyapu telingaku semakin mendorongku untuk melakukan banyak hal pada tubuhnya itu.

"Kyuu~ kita masih di-ah-hentikan kumohon~" kuhentikan aktivitasku lalu aku pun memandang wajahnya yang kini sudah merona merah dan dipenuhi oleh peluh karena terbawa atmosfir yang mulai agak panas diantara kami berdua.

"Umh, kau yakin ingin aku berhenti? Kelihatannya kau membutuhkanku, Minnie." ucapku dengan nada menggoda yang kubuat-buat sembari menjilat telinganya yang kini ikut memerah.

"Ung~ Kyuhyunnie~ aku..aku-ah!" Desahan Sungmin-hyung pun semakin menjadi ketika telapak tanganku meraba Sungmin-hyung yang kini benar-benar diselimuti oleh kenikmatan dunia. Dengan sengaja aku pun mempermainkannya dengan menyentuhnya malas-malasan. Hal ini pun membuat Sungmin-_hyung_ berteriak kesal, ya, aku suka sekali Sungmin-hyung yang benar-benar tak sabaran. Aku benar-benar menikmati permainanku dengan kekasihku ini.

"Mulai tak sabar, Minnie-ah? Bukankah kau tadi menolakku? Hm?" godaku lagi sambil terus meremas Sungmin-_hyung_ dengan tempo yang mulai cepat. Lenguhan serta desa desahan Sungmin-_hyung _semakin terlepas dan menjadi, bahkan mungkin ia melupakan fakta bahwa kami sedang melakukan "pemanasan" didapur.

Ketika aku mulai menanggalkan pakaian Sungmin-_hyung _dan sambil terus menggodanya, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar teriakan yang sangat keras tak jauh dari tempat aku dan Sungmin-hyung bercinta.

(normal pov)

"AAAAH!" teriak seorang _namja_ manis bernama Lee Hyukjae, yang mengundang kekasihnya dan beberapa member lain untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan _dance machine_ itu berteriak.

"Ada ap-ASTAGA CHO KYUHYUN! LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak sang _leader_ yang kini benar-benar tak percaya dengan kelakuan kedua _dongsaeng_nya.

"Hyukkie! Tutup matamu, chagi! Ayo kita pergi!" Donghae pun menyeret kekasihnya yang masih _shock _dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan untuk keluar dari dapur.

"Waw, kedua _dongsaeng_ku hebat sekali! Aku harus memberitahu hal ini segera pada Hannie!" Sang Cinderella yang takjub pun segera menelpon kekasihnya yang jauh berada di China untuk sekedar memberi kabar bahwa kedua _dongsaeng_nya nekat bercinta didalam dapur.

Sang leader yang murka pun segera menyeret kedua dongsaeng tercintanya itu keruang tengah untuk diadili. Sedangkan member lain yang masih _shock_ dengan adegan bercinta kedua pasangan yang tadinya sedang bertengkar hebat hanya bisa memasang wajah "_dumfounded_" dan mengikuti _leader_ mereka ke ruang tengah.

"Kau magnae! dan kau Lee Sungmin!, kalian tak boleh bercinta selama 3 bulan! Selama itu Sungminnie harus menetap dikamar Wookkie!" ujar Leeteuk dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Leeteuk-hyung! Itu tidak adil! Aku pernah melihat dan Kangin-hyung bercinta didapur aku tak protes kan? Kenapa kau kejam!" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima, tapi tetap saja mau bagaimana pun Kyuhyun bicara keputusan dari _mother of those group _adalah keputusan tetap. Sungmin serta Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk paham, karena mereka memanglah pasangan-pasangan yang pengertian dalam segala kondisi.

"Kau memang magnae biang sial! Lebih dari satu minggu kau membuatku tak tidur bersama Wookie, dan sekarang tiga bulan! Mati saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Yesung yang dengan semangat membawa botol kosong untuk memukuli kepala _evil maknae _itu. Member selain Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap dua makhluk yang selalu tak pernah akur karena urusan kamar dengan tatapan iba lalu kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook sibuk melerai kekasih mereka yang siap kapan saja menghancurkan dorm mereka karena kegaduhan yang luar biasa bisa kapan saja terjadi.

(**The end**)

Fail ending, fail lime, fail story. Komentar para pembaca?


End file.
